Master
by kittykate17091997
Summary: "I will break you Robin and I will get your precious friends to watch and see as their fearless leader becomes nothing but a memory…."
1. Trapped

**Master…**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters.

**Summary:** "I will break you Robin and I will get your _precious_ friends to watch and see as their fearless leader becomes nothing but a memory…."

**Chapter One- Trapped**

* * *

Blood was seeping out his back; a whimper escaped his sealed lips.

_It hurt._

_It hurt so much._

His eyes were ice cold, full of pain, misery and absolute loathing for this man… no this monster standing in front of him a blood soaked whip in his hands.

"Stop!"

"Let him go."

"He didn't do anything wrong."

"Please Slade, just leave him alone."

He heard the Titans voices, they sounded concerned, so full of hate and so…

_Far away…_

They were only across the room and yet they sounded miles away_. Was this it? Was it the end? Was this what it felt like to die?_ What a way to go, beaten to death by a few whips to the back by your greatest enemy. No… It couldn't possibly end like this, not like this_. Your Robin the Boy Wonder, surely you can take a few hits to the back from a piece of rope…C'mon Dick your friends are counting on you to save them._

Robin lifted his head from the ground and turned his gaze towards his teammates, his friends…his _family_. They were frantically trying to get to him, thrashing at the bars that separated them from him and Slade. It was useless, Slade had taken away there powers and their communicators, they couldn't even call for help.

Words were flying out of their mouths; they died out before they even reached his ears. Robin could see spots appear in his eyes, his vision clouded he couldn't even think straight, the pain was too much. What where they saying? Where they words of encouragement, words of hope, words of hatred. Was it their _goodbyes_…?

Robin didn't think he could take that.

"_Apprentice_" Slade said sharply turning the boys gaze back to him immediately a flash of fear appearing across his features. Slade smirked; he had the boy right where he wanted him.

"Look at what you have brought upon yourself, and now you've brought your friends into this mess. When will you learn? You can't win."

Slade approached him, slowly. He was toying with him, he felt so small, so powerless, so useless…. A rather large wave of depression rolled over him as if he had the whole world on his shoulders. It was weighting him down. He needed to fight back; he needed to help his friends even if it cost his own life.

Slade hooked his index finger under Robins chin as forced him to look into his eyes. "They'd be better off without you, there a distraction for you. A distraction I can't afford you to have…"

Robin cut him off "You won't touch them, you have me. Let. Them. Go."

Slade pulled back his hand and gave a hard smack to the Boy Wonders face; he lost his balance and toppled to the floor in a heap. Slade gripped Robin's hair and pulled his body up so he was facing the Titans.

"Look at them, look at what _you_ let happen to them. You and I both know what I can do to them, and I have no doubt it won't be pretty. I'll make you watch boy; watch as you see their life slip away from them. Listen as they call for your help and knowing you put them in that position. You won't be able to stop it."

Slade shoved him forward, on all fours know Slade took advantage of the vulnerable position and gave a swift kick to his already bruised and battered back.

A moan reverberated through him as his hit the concrete. Triumphant Slade strode towards the door at an agonising pace. A smirk hidden beneath his full-faced mask, leaving the Boy Wonder sprawled across the floor.

He stopped just short of the door and turned to face the room. His gaze glued to his apprentice who had managed to sit up and was now kneeling towards his friends his head held high, trying to look as determine as possible in his fragile state.

Deciding to have a bit more fun with the boy before he left, he said the one thing he knew that would surely get a reaction out of him.

"It's a pity really…Batman would be so disappointed in you."

Robin's head dropped all determination gone from his posture.

Slade's smirk grew as he walked out of the room leaving the Titans to "comfort" their leader.

Robin turned his head away from the Titans, unable to look at them and see the disappointment in their faces he new was there. He looked at the door and then stared back at the floor in front of him. His mood was getting the best of him, he'd already felt bad that he couldn't lead at his own team properly and the fact that know the fate of his friends was in the hands of the psychotic madman was so much worse. Now also bringing up Batman, that was humiliating.

Robin knew, oh Robin defiantly knew Batman would be disappointed in him, oh yes, he knew very well that he would be disappointed in him, but saying it out loud made it real. And it hurt. Yes, he had left that part of his life behind him; Robin would always be connected with Batman and some part of Robin had grown fond of the idea that if he were in trouble, Batman would come to the rescue. That was not the case now.

Robin was mentally kicking himself for dragging his friends with him into this whole "Apprenticeship deal" again, he'd almost lost his friends then and he'd promised himself that he would never let that ever happen again. _Yeah that worked out well didn't it Dick_. _You can be so stupid sometimes; I don't even know why I was crowned leader._

He could picture his mentor's face, the disappointment in his eyes and the lecture that would come after about letting yourself get manipulated like that. He'd been so proud of himself when he'd been accepted as Batman's partner, being trained by the world's greatest detective, things were looking better in life for him after what happened with his parents. The pride in Barman's eyes when he officially handed over a mask and the Bat-com and...

Robin's eyes widened, his head snapped up, the realisation hitting him like a slap to the face. _The Bat-com,_ that was his answer, he hopped Slade hadn't taken that when he'd taken his other communicator. Slowly reaching into the back compartment of his utility belt he pulled out a black, bat-shaped device he knew all too well. He didn't want to drag Bruce into this, being circumstances what they were what choice did he have, they'd probably all be dead when the week was out, he couldn't risk it. Glancing up at his team, he let their concerned face be his answer and pressed the distress signal.

All he could do now was wait.

* * *

Bruce sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that night, he wasn't in the best mood either. Gotham had become uncharacteristically quiet since the Joker had been but in Arkham Asylum a few nights ago. He'd had a suspicion ever since then that something was wrong. Really wrong.

As he was typing away at the keyboard monitoring the streets of Gotham, the sound of the door opening behind him caught his attention and he stopped what he was doing and spun around in his chair.

"Yes Alfred."

The well groomed butler had a small frown on his face, concern written all over it as he made his way over to the Dark Knight. Alfred placed a small bat-shaped device in Bruce's palm and could not hide his worry as the distress signal light flickered on and off.

"Master Bruce I fear that your suspicion about something being wrong was correct."

There eyes met for a split second, Bruce handed back the communicator and turned back to what he was doing.

"He doesn't need me anymore, he hasn't for quiet a while now, he's fine."

Shocked at that statement, Alfred reached over Batman's shoulder and placed his hand over his stopping him from typing, in hopes that he would get the Dark Knights attention. It worked. Bruce turned to the elderly man annoyed.

"Let go Alfred." He said sternly "He's not my problem anymore. It's my duty to watch over Gotham, Richard can wait, I'm sure he'll understand."

"He was never a problem sir"

Bruce didn't acknowledge that.

Appalled, Alfred let go of the Dark Knight's hand and turned away from him and made his way back to the door. As he passed and small table he placed the communicator on it and continued to make his way back to the Manor. He reached the door he paused, he needed to say something.

"It may be your duty as _Batman_ to protect _Gotham_, but it's your duty as _Bruce_ to protect _Richard_. As his _father_ I do hope you make the right decision. He needs you. He is _family_, that has to count for something."

"Alfred I-", turning in his chair he noticed that he was once again alone, glancing over to the small table in the middle of the cave he saw the Bat communicator and made his way over to it.

Bruce found himself staring down at it, the red flashing light taunting him to pick it up. Sighing yet again he reached down and picked it up, holding it to his chest.

"Dick…I hope you're alright."

* * *

Silence filled the room.

The only sound to be heard was a sharp intake of breath that Robin made every now and then. Robin ever so slowly started to rise from the floor to his feet; he wobbled and stumbled forward closer to the bars separating him from the Titans.

He cast a glance at each of them; Starfire's eyes were puffy and red. She had tear streaks along her tanned skin, a small sob escaped her throat, her shoulders shaking slightly. Cyborg looked murderous; his face of pure hatred, Robin involuntary flinched. He'd never seen Cyborg so angry. Raven looked livid ready to tear Slade a part the moment he walked back into the room. Beast Boy was pale, his ears downward a frown etched upon his face.

Robin took a steady step towards the bars, a loud beep echoed off the walls as the bars slowly but surely rose into the ceiling. The Titans making a dash over to their friend the instant the bars were gone.

"Are you guys ok?" Robin asked slowly advancing to the others, the pain in his back stopping him from making any rash movement.

Cyborg took hold of Robin's arm guiding him over to the small bed in the corner of the room, laying him down on his stomach so he could inspect his back. His costume was ripped to shreds, dried blood sticking what remained of his flaming red top to his back. There were so many cuts carved into his skin, all the visible flesh on his back covered in his blood.

Raven made her way over to where Robin was lying on the bed "We are fine don't worry about us, you on the other hand need to be cleaned up."

Robin nodded his head in thanks towards them and he spared a glance at Beast Boy and Starfire, He noticed Beast Boy was walking towards the door and for a minute wondered why until he realised the medical kit lying on the floor. He picked it up and made his way back to the group, he passed it to Cyborg who started to rummage through it. Starfire was still crying, she let out a whimper as she looked down at Robin's back.

Wanting to comfort her in some way he held out his hand for her to take and she greatly accepted it and kneeled down in front of him. Giving her hand a squeeze he gave her a small smile and glanced over his shoulder to Raven as she placed her hand gently as possible on his back to avoid causing him any pain. Beast Boy turned away unable to look at Robin any longer, he hated seeing his leader in such a fragile state.

The gothic teen cast a glance at him, her face full of sorrow "You should get some rest. I'm going to heal as much as I can while you're asleep."

Robin gave a hopeful smile to his team before letting his eyes drop close for some well-deserved sleep. A single though travelled through his mind before he let sleep overtake him.

_I have to get them out of here._

* * *

_A/N Well, it took a while, but I think it's a pretty good first chapter to the story. The next chapter will be longer and involve the plot more, this was kinda the intro. Hope you like. _

_Reviews are nice, criticism is also helpful. It's my first fanfic. The first review will get a special mention in my next chapter._


	2. Guilt

**Master…**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters.

**Summary:** "I will break you Robin and I will get your precious friends to watch and see as their fearless leader becomes nothing but a memory…."

**Chapter Two- Guilt**

* * *

One hour passed…

Then two…

Three…

Raven wobbled on her feet swaying slightly, she didn't have enough energy to finish healing her friend, her battered and badly bruised friend.

A shivered went down Robin's spin, even in his sleep he was haunted by his fears… haunted by…Slade.

Cyborg stood up from the floor and made his way over to Raven. Starfire and Beast Boy had fallen asleep in the corner of the room, looking very uncomfortable lying against the cold concrete floor.

Cyborg placed his hand gently on Ravens shoulder "Raven I think it's time you took a break. Look at yourself, you need rest. Robin would want you to rest, come back to healing him when you get your strength back. Kay?"

She lowered her hands and gave a small sigh "Fine. Your right, but only if you get some to, we've all had a rough day. We'll need it if were ever going to make it out of here alive."

She turned and strode over to Beast Boy and Starfire her cloak fluttering behind her, getting into a somewhat comfortable position on the floor she rested her head on Starfire's thigh, using it as a pillow. Her eyes fell shut as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Cyborg looked down at his close friend; his fiery red shirt had been removed allowing more access to his back they'd cleaned the blood hours ago. Raven had healed most the cuts on his back, the odd few that the still slightly bleeding, she'd been too weak from the fight against Slade they'd had earlier that day that lead to this mess.

Sighing Cyborg placed his hand gently in Robin's hair ruffling it slightly "Don't worry man, we'll get out of here."

Robin's head moved beneath his hand, a small moan reverberating through his lips. "I hope you're right, I couldn't stand the thought of you guys getting hurt because of me."

Cyborg stood back watching in total awe as Robin slowly got up from the bed and stood in front of him, a smile appeared on Cyborgs face. Moving toward his leader he placed his hand on the bird named heroes shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look. "C'mon man, you don't seriously believe that this is your fault."

Robin avoided his gaze, looking at the floor.

The cybernetic teen knew his answer then. "Don't. Don't do this to yourself, stop beating yourself up, your already under a great deal of stress, don't make it worse for yourself."

Robin sighed his shoulders slumping "Cyborg-" The door swung open slamming against the wall, the sleeping Titans jump up, alarmed rushing of the their leader, standing around him. The boy wonder turned on his heel, Slade was standing in the middle of the room arms folded against his chest, looking smug.

"Come apprentice" Slade barked, Robin stood his ground Starfire stood in front of him, protectively. Slade looked amused.

The mercenary's hand went to his hip and he pressed a button. At first nothing happened, the few seconds that passed filled with tension, almost unbearable. The next thing the teenage superheroes new was that they were surrounded be robots, holding their guard all four Titans took a step closer their leader. Slade moved closer to the group.

"My patience is thinning Robin, make your decision, come with me or watch your friends suffer."

Robin paled, his eyes darting between his friends. He couldn't risk there lives, he couldn't let them take the punishment for him.

Raven cast a glance at his back, although she had stopped the bleeding and managed to heal most of the cuts on his back, it was starting to blacken. His whole back seemed to be one big black bruise, and because they weren't at Titans Tower it couldn't be treated properly.

They all knew Slade was going to beat Robin, but never to the extent he had. To make things worse, with a _whip, _that was just low. Beating someone who can't even defend themselves. It was cruel. It was pure torture.

Slade would take advantage of that. Raven knew he would, with Robin being in the state he is in, there is no doubt he will use it against him.

Robin made a move to leave, to save his friends the pain but Starfire grabbed his wrist. The boy wonder turned towards her, their eyes locking. The pain in her eyes broke his heart, and if he had trusted himself to speak he would have promised her absolutely anything to bring the joy in her eyes back.

"I…I'll be alright." He tried to smile, tried to tell her everything would be fine, be he knew it wouldn't be. Her emerald eyes watered, she shook her head no, she didn't want to see him in anymore pain.

His hand slipped from her grip, he was forced backward and shoved into the wall a black glove wrapped tightly around his throat.

"Fine, be stubborn."

He fell to the ground, gasping for air, Slade stormed off towards the Titans and Robin realised what he was going to do.

"No, don't hurt them. Please, you have me. Just don't hurt them."

Slade was too fast and before the Titans could react the mercenary grabbed Beast Boy's collar dragging him off towards the door. Robin reacted and bolted towards them, Beast Boy was struggling against his strong hold.

"No, leave him, you want me, I'll take his place."

Slade paused; Beast Boy took advantage and manoeuvred his way out of the mercenary's grip and scrambled over to Robins side.

"How very noble, you want to take his place? Fine, come then. Let's see what other weapons I have."

Robin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath followed Slade through the door despite the other Titans protest.

The door slammed shut, the other Titans exchanged worried glances. They just hope they got to see their leader in one piece when he came back. _If_ he came back.

* * *

The Dark Knight speed through the streets, he had trouble trying to get a lock on the distress signal he received from Robin's communicator. Alfred had stayed back at the manor in hopes of locating Dick faster, but to no avail. All they knew was that he in trouble and he needed help.

"Don't worry Dick, help's on its way."

* * *

Two hours had come and gone, the third hours was approaching and the Titans were worried about their leaders condition. They were all sitting around huddled in a small circle trying to figure a way out, to get out alive.

Cyborg and Beast Boy had suggested trying to contact the other Titans, maybe they could do something to help. Raven had attempted to contact them but her powers where still not working, whatever Slade had given them had yet to wear out.

The creek of the door opening made them jump, Robin was tossed in like a ragdoll, his costume torn to shreds. The orange and black apprentice costume was carelessly thrown in to. Slade stood in the door way arms folded across his chest.

"I warned you."

Robin glared up at the man, who ignored it and continued.

"Dinner will be in one hour, get changed into that uniform, if you aren't mark my word there will be consequences."

Slade was gone the Titans locked in the room again. Starfire flew over to her friend her hands gently cradling his face. She noticed the purple bruise on his cheek, her thumb carefully traced over it. Raven knelt down next to him the first thing she did was inspect his back, a sigh of relief escaped her lips, his back had not been touched, she started healing the cuts on his abdomen, luckily there weren't many. Once done with that she healed the long cut along his arm, Cyborg was cleaning the blood off his legs, there seemed to be a cut on both legs right above the knee cap, which explained why Robin hadn't attempted to stand up.

Robin's hand found its way to Raven's thigh; she looked down at his face and laced his fingers through his.

"Thank you."

His voice was quiet but she heard him well enough.

Starfire helped Robin sit up and his gaze turned towards the clothes lying on the floor, he really didn't want to put them on but he knew he didn't have much of a choice. The half robot helped the boy wonder to his feet; Beast Boy passed him the clothes and helped him walk over to the small bathroom to change.

The hour was over in the blink of an eye, Slade came through the door.

He nodded over to Robin "It's good to see you value your friends life's"

Robin kept his mouth shut

"Not speaking to me now."

Silence.

Slade seemed to get annoyed "Dinner is ready, follow me. Try anything and you will be punished, is that understood?"

All five of them nodded slightly.

"Good. Come, I have someone for you to meet."

They all left the room in silence following Slade through the unknown corridors hoping they would survive the next few hours.

* * *

I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read my story, and I'd like to personally thank the person who reviewed my story.

From: Guest

You're right, a pretty good first chapter. I'm interested to see where you'll take it.

Honestly I didn't think anyone would read it, let alone someone review it. Made my day a whole lot better. Sorry for taking so long on posting this brand new chapter, I blame school. It sucks, it really does but I can live with it.


	3. Searching

**Master…**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters.

**Summary:** "I will break you Robin and I will get your _precious_ friends to watch and see as their fearless leader becomes nothing but a memory…."

**Chapter Three- Searching**

* * *

Dinner was in silence; Robin refused to eat anything and gained a new bruise on his cheek because of it. The tension in the air was overwhelming; they were all on edge not knowing what Slade had planned to do with them.

Slade took them through a long hall leading to what seemed like a meeting room, a long oak table in the centre with chairs scattered around it.

"Take a seat Titans, you try anything and you will be punished for it." He strode from the room back into the darkness of the corridor. The teenage superheros sat around the table seeming somewhat nervous about this whole situation. Robin strummed his fingers across the table, the sound bouncing off the walls. He was trying to come up with a plan to get them out safely.

They exchanged worried glances as they her footsteps approaching, Robin abruptly stood up from the table moving in front of the others as if getting ready to protect them from awaiting danger.

Slade came through the darkness of the corridor, and elderly man with him. "Titans, this is Wintergreen." He gestured to the man next to him, Wintergreen stepped forward bowing slightly at the hip. Robin studied the man, he reminded him of Alfred, well dressed, seemingly quiet. He wondered why this man would a man like Slade and why he-

Robin was interrupted from his thoughts when a sudden gloved hand gripped his shoulder, dragging him forward towards the hallway. "Will, take the Titans to their rooms. I have something I must discuss with Robin".

"Come Titans; please allow me to show you to your rooms." They followed him in silence trying to ignore the fact that Robin may be in trouble. He pulled out a key when they reached a steel door and opened it. They stepped into what seemed like a lounge room with various doors attached to it. "There are your rooms" he pointed to the four different doors "I believe when you are called you will meet Slade out here and wait until you are collected."

"Well if that's all I can do for you at this present time, if you'll excuse me I am going to prepare for bed. I was nice to finally meet you." He left without another word, the Titans said their goodbyes and parted to their rooms to try and get a good night sleep.

* * *

Robin was shoved into the training room, the force making him fall on all fours. He shot back up from the floor glaring at Slade a growl forming in his throat. The mercenary gave a small chuckle which caused a chill to run up the Boy Wonder's spin.

"I have a proposition for you Robin that I think will keep you relatively pleased."

The Boy Wonder folded his arms across his chest "I'm listening" he stated trying to keep his tone even.

"One month. You spend one month as my apprentice and I let your friends go unharmed-"

"Deal" Slade paused taken aback by Robin's quick reply to his bargain. He was surprise he hadn't waited to hear the full agreement.

"No so fast my boy, you haven't even heard the best part."

Robin was silent, waiting for the man to continue.

"For 30 days, you will be mine and do exactly as I say. I will train you and I will punish you when I think it fit of the situation. I will even let you contact the Titans during your time here but-"

A low chuckle came from Slade, and for a minute it truly did scare Robin and he wasn't as confident as he was when Slade first told him or the bargain.

"At the end of the 30 days I will let you choose a weapon, if you behave yourself, and I will kill you with it."

Robin's mouth dropped open, his eyes incredibly wide. Did he just here that correctly? He couldn't find the words to say, his mind seemed to have stopped working.

"Wha-What?" he stammered, not fully understanding.

Slade looked please with himself. "At the end of your 30 days I will kill you, and I will let your friends go, unharmed."

Robin was having trouble breathing, he felt lightheaded and he was sure that all the blood had gone from his face. He tried to think of something to say, something to do but he was unable to. If it saved his friends would it really matter, he just wanted them safe and as far away from Slade a possible.

_Okay Robin, think about it, your friends get to walk out of here alive in exchange for your life. That's not new, you do that every day, but why does it sound like he is toying with me? _

He sucked in a breath and glanced up at Slade who had moved closer to him, and was watching him curiously. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"So, do we have a deal?"

The word escaped his mouth before he had a chance to register what it was he was saying.

"Deal."

* * *

Bruce ran through Titans Tower, looking for a clue, a sign, something, anything on the whereabouts of the Titans. He suddenly remembered that he still had Robin's communicator and rushed to the computer in the main room he had ended up in. He connected it into the computer, his hands flying in a black blur across the keyboard a loading bar appeared on the screen followed but a robotic 'loading' which echoed within the silent tower.

Batman held his breath as the loading bar slowly filled.

25%...56%...89%...95%...99%...100%

He let out the breath he had been holding, a new message appeared on the giant screen "Location denied, connection not strong enough. We are unable to find where you are looking for."

A growl escaped him, he slammed his fists into the keyboard some of the keys flying off from the force. He tried contacting the Batcave.

"Alfred?"

A redhead appeared on the screen "Hey Bruce, what's up?"

He narrowed his eyes, not exactly who he wanted "Batgirl, where's Alfred?

She smiled, _flicking_ a piece of _red_ hair _out of her face, blue eyes sparking back at him. "He's up cooking dinner, why? What do you need him for? What happened?"_

_"Richard's gone missing."_

Barbara's eyes went wide, her jaw dropping open in complete and utter shock. He was joking wasn't he; Dick was capable of taking care of himself. He was fine, wasn't he?

"H-He's okay? Right?"

Bruce sighed, he honestly didn't know how to answer that, he wasn't sure of that himself.

"I'm not sure."

Barbara narrowed her eyes, her expression turning dark, a trait she had learnt from the Dark Knight himself.

"What do you meant you're not sure."

"Exactly that. I don't know who's taken him and his team, that's why I'm here in their tower; I'm trying to figure out who's taken them."

There was silence between them for a few moments, unsure of how to proceed with the conversation; Bruce decided to get straight to the point.

"I need you or Alfred to contact Superman, please inform him that Robin is missing and that I _need _to use the computer there, this is a very fragile signal. I'm having trouble pinpointing where they are."

Batgirl nodded her head, long red locks falling in front of her beautiful face.

"I'm on it."

Bruce broke the call, standing up out of the computer chair and rushing out of the Tower and hurriedly getting in the Batmobile speeding down the quiet streets of Jump City.

_It won't be too long now Dick, I'll find you._

* * *

_A/N I'm so sorry, I had promised a certain someone that this would be posted earlier, actually it was supposed to be up on Good Friday but things didn't turn out the way I planned. My computer has been having a mental breakdown as of lately and I had to take it to get fixed, I only just got it back today. I do apologize, I would be updating more frequently if it hadn't been for all my assignments I've had, but today was my last one, yay me, for the term and I don't really get homework towards the end of term so hopefully I will be posting a bit more frequently._

_Also I have dedicated this chapter to __NinjaGirl9797__, she is amazing, I don't even know her but she is, she not only read my Fanfic but favourite it too. Best feeling ever. Someone actually likes it, which means I'm doing something right. So big thank you to __NinjaGirl9797__. She already knows how grateful I am. At least I hope she does._

_So please feel free to review my story, I will take the time to respond if you do. Even criticism is fine, I do want to know what you think about it, what you like, what you don't like. What do you think is going to happen next? If you do review, I'll give you a special mention in my next chapter, if I like your review so much I'll even dedicate it to you. Please, I don't bite._

_Thanks for reading; I'll see you in the next chapter. _


	4. Bad News

**Master…**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters.

**Summary:** "I will break you Robin and I will get your _precious_ friends to watch and see as their fearless leader becomes nothing but a memory…."

**Chapter Four- Bad News**

* * *

Robin followed Slade through the corridors to the Titans rooms, know that there little bargain was dealt with, they were going to inform the Titans of the circumstances. The Boy Wonder was nervous, he didn't really want the others to know what he had agreed to and he honestly couldn't bare the heartfelt goodbye that he'd have to give them afterwards, after all it was the last time he'd get to see them in person.

Robin couldn't shake the nerves as they approached the door, he held his breath as Slade opened the door, he couldn't bring himself to make that first step in the room and was roughly forced through the doorframe by the mercenary. The site before him was surprising nonetheless, his friends where already waiting patiently on the lounge in the corner of the room, they all cast him a worried glance and stood moving towards him.

"Titans, my _apprentice_ has some news for you."

Slade placed his hand on Robins shoulder. Robin fought the urge to slap it off and gave him a glare in the process, he turned his attention to the Titans, whose eyes where firmly locked on the man behind him. Starfire was first to draw her attention back to her dear friend, she tentatively reached out her hand to his, entwining their fingers together. She gave him a small smile, her eyes sad and she looked worn down.

The others finally locked eyes with Robin, giving him a sympathetic look, Robin opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't. It hurt too much to think that this was possibly going to be the last time he was going to see their friendly faces. He tried to do everything to savour this moment.

Slade grew annoyed with the silence; he decided to get it over with. He had better things to do.

"You're free to go."

The others were stunned by that simple statement, to shocked to respond Slade continued.

"Your _precious_ leader and I have made a little…agreement. You see, he has agreed for me to let you go if he continues to be my apprentice for 30 days."

He laughed, which scared the Titans half to death, a shiver running up their spins.

"At the end of the 30 days, if he's good he gets to choose a weapon, and with that very weapon I get to kill him."

A simultaneous 'What' echoed around the room. The air in the room tuning tense and all four pairs of eyes just locked on their friend, unsure of what to say.

Slade dropped his hand from the Boy Wonder's shoulder, turning to leave the room, walking out he noticed Wintergreen's bewittled face, he paid no attention to it stalking back through the dark corridors out of site.

Robin couldn't stand it, all four sets of eyes on him was too much. It hurt him, they didn't understand how hard that choice was to make. He felt as though walls of the room were bearing down on him, suffocating him into oblivion. Starfire was the first to break the silence.

"R-Robin…w-why?" she ask completely confused.

He avoided her worried gaze; he couldn't look into her beautiful emerald orbs and lie. It would break her hear, it would break his heart and he didn't want to bare that burden. He swiftly turned on them, facing the door as if ready to sprint out at any given chance. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself trying to gain any comfort to get the words out.

"I…I didn't want you to suffer for my mistake."

The others didn't know how to respond to that. Robin always blamed himself for everything that happened to them, he would punish himself for anything he did wrong even when it wasn't anything to serious. He'd spend hours in his room, isolating himself from the rest of the group; he'd spend hours in the gym beating himself up until he just didn't have the strength to stand up again. When any of them got hurt, he wouldn't sleep for hours on end just to know if they were alright, he'd not eat and constantly remind himself that he was to blame.

Beastboy stepped forward reaching out a hand to put of Robins shoulder, but he never got the chance to place it there. To his surprise, Robin whimpered, crushing his body against the changling as he pulled him into a tight hug. Beastboy was unsure of what to do at first but quickly put his arms around his leader hugging him back. The others joined in soon after, Starfire buried her face into Robins back soaking his uniform with the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks. Raven came to the side hugging both Starfire and Robin, trying to offer any comfort she could give them. Cyborg wrapped his strong arms around them pulling them all tightly against his chest, letting this moment soak in.

Wintergreen watched the moment that had just occurred from afar, he didn't want to intrude and ruin what could possibly be the boy's last chance to see his friends. He knew Slade; he knew him very well and he knew that Robin would not walk out of here alive without a fight.

He also knew that if Robin continued the way he had been the past few days, he be dead within the week.

Robin felt drained, he hadn't cried, but he wanted to. One by one they let go, the Boy Wonder looked up for the first time in quite a while, and locked eyes with each and every Titan standing near him. He noticed that Beastboy, Cyborg and Raven had tears in their eyes and Starfire had tears down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

It felt like he'd just been stabbed in the heart, he could stand looking at their pained faces any longer. It hurt him too much. He wanted to leave but he needed to on final thing if this was going to be the last time he was even going to see them.

He steeped towards the robotic Titan and wrapped his arms tightly around him, Cyborg responded without hesitation. Raven was next; she wrapped her pale arms around Robin's neck. Her heart broke for him, she knew how he felt, how much that decision pained him to make she wanted to take the pain away from him, all the guilt he was harbouring and for the first time she let the tears fall. If he wasn't going to release the pain he felt then she would gladly do that for him. She reluctantly let go of him, her arms fall at her sides, he offered her a sad smile and kissed her cheek tenderly she blinked back more tears that threatened to overcome her.

He silently moved on pulling Beastboy into a hug, it was a bittersweet moment for the leader and the beast. Nothing was said between them, nothing really was needed. Their relationship was rough but this one moment was all it needed to change it. He let go and turned to face the beautiful Tamaranian princess, she hastily wrapped her arms securely around his neck rest her head in the crook of his neck. She sucked in a sharp breath, inhaling his scent. Tears welled up in her eyes, falling gracefully down her amber skin, he pulled back cupping her face in this hand. His thumb wiping away the tears that wouldn't cease falling, he gently kissed her cheek her bottom lip trembled a silent sob escaping her angelic lips.

Robin's chest felt like it was going to burst at the sight. That was it, he needed to leave, his hand slid off her cheek this room now held to many emotions, it was too overwhelming. He abruptly turned on his heel, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"I love you all; you're like family to me."

It was a simple statement really but it meant so much to hear, a sob was heard in Starfire's direction, Raven sniffed her eyes red from crying. Cyborg and Beastboy had tears in their eyes trying to be strong, for Robin. Robin took one last look at his friends, savouring the moment they shared together, what could be their last moment together. Another whimper escaped him, tearing down the walls he built up to protect his loved ones.

"I'm…I'm so sorry"

He couldn't stay in here another second. Without another word, he escaped out the door.

The four remaining Titans stood to stunned to move. This all had to be one sick setup, a cruel joke mocking the Titans. Slade was toying with them, why would he kill Robin? The tension built in the air, no one daring to break it. Wintergreen slowly approached them, a sorrowful look on his features, he started to explain that when the Titans woke up they'd be inside the tower, they didn't care. Not if Robin wasn't going to be with them, they'd rather stay locked up in this hell hole.

Wintergreen was gone, his words buzzing around their heads. It didn't make sense, why bother letting them go if it took him all the effort to get them there in the first place. It was stupid really, there had to be a reason for it. Slade wouldn't just let them waltz out of here like nothing ever happened. Something was wrong and they had to find out before it was too late.

Robin ran through the dimly lit halls, his vision blurred by the tears that threatened to overcome him. His feet leading the way to and unknown destination. He suddenly slammed into something, or to be specific someone. The force made the teenage boy land sprawled out across the cold floor; Wintergreen stared down at him with a mixture of grief and sympathy.

The older man offered his hand to help the Boy Wonder back on his feet. He accepted it and got up, a silenced passed between them, Wintergreen spoke up.

"You made the right decision."

Robin let out a nervous laugh at the statement.

"Yeah…I hope so, it seemed like the right choice to make but ever since I agreed I've been trying to convince myself the exact same thing."

Wintergreen looked surprised by Robins answer but said nothing, he continued his way down the hall only turning back to look at Robin when he'd reached the end of the hallway.

"The Titans will miss you."

Robin was unsure of how to respond.

"Slade seeks your presence. He wants you to meet him in the training room."

Robin closed his eyes, soaking in what Wintergreen had just said. He suddenly felt nauseous but kept that feeling down in the pit of his stomach, he needed to be strong. The Titans where safe, that's all that mattered at the moment and it was good enough for him.

He turned, intent on finding the training room. Walking through the halls he couldn't kick the feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong. He had to find out what before it was too late.

* * *

A/N This whole chapter is dedicated to , this whole time she's been encouraging me to write and I could not have done it without her help. Honestly her encouragement has meant the world to me. I really do appreciate everything you've done for me, you're just amazing. I wouldn't have written this so quickly if it weren't for you. I'm so glad I've had the opportunity to talk to you. You've inspired me so much, I'm so grateful. Thank you. xoxo

I feel so privileged when people take the time to review and it's ten times better when they say they like what I'm writing. I've been second guessing myself with this chapter but it's up so I'll see if you like it. Oh by the way my school holidays are coming up so I should be posting more regularly, I'll give you a heads up it takes me two or three days to write a chapter and one to edit and post so on average I'll try and post a new chapter every four days during my holidays.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, please feel free to leave a review, I will respond to it.

Oh one more thing, just another little shout out to TheFluffyDoggy for favouring my story, I truly do appreciate it. It means so much, I honestly can't express enough how thankful I am.


	5. Transmission

**Master…**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters.

**Summary:** "I will break you Robin and I will get your _precious_ friends to watch and see as their fearless leader becomes nothing but a memory…."

**Chapter Five- Transmission**

* * *

Robin was surprised upon walking into the training room; it was dark, pitch black to be exact. A shiver ran down his spin, the bad feeling was back. It was going to happen and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

The lights suddenly turned on, blinding him; he had to move his hand over his eyes giving them time to adjust to the newfound light that had erupted throughout the room. He noticed Slade standing in the centre of the room, he didn't look too impressed.

"Follow me."

Robin was confused that statement, he didn't really know what to do. Slade must have been expecting an answer because he looked somewhat irritated from no reply. Reluctantly the Boy Wonder gave a single nod of the head; Slade moved he follow like a puppy on a leash it was rather humiliating.

The walk was short and in silence, the room was just down the hall from the training room, Robin wondered why Slade hadn't asked him to meet him here. A large black screen sat on the wall, a table and a few chairs to the side of it. It reminded him of the one in Titans Tower, his home. He sighed, he missed the tower and his friends, Robin was suddenly worried, and he hoped his friends where safe. Slade had promised they would walk out of here unharmed there was just something about it that made him feel on edge.

Slade strode over to the computer, franticly typing away at the keyboard. Robin moved closer away from the table and chair he was standing near, curious, staring up at the screen. Slade turned to face his apprentice his expression dark behind the black and orange mask.

"Do you know anything about this?"

The mercenary pulled up a map, Robin followed a blood red line shooting out from wherever they were to… wait was that… Wayne Manor?

Robin's eyes widened and he stumbled back a few steps. Slade had found out about his identity and his mentors, _great job Robin know look what you've done._ Slade had also found out about the signal he'd sent out three days ago. What was going to happen now, Slade would surely punish him, beat him into unconsciousness, and leave him in a pool of his own blood from his favourite _toy_.

"I…I-It's not from me".

Maybe he could try and cover up, lie maybe, try and avoid the consequence, his back was still yet to heal and his body was sore and tired. He couldn't handle anything to serious at the moment.

"You don't? There's no use lying _Richard_, I know everything."

Slade moved over to the small table next to Robin and lifted the cloth, revealing Robin's old bat-communicator.

"Then what's this?"

Robin couldn't believe his eyes, Robin had thought he'd hid that, how had Slade found it? Robin said nothing trying to avoid eye contact with the older man. A hand roughly pulled him forward; Robin's masked eyes meet with Slade's cold ones.

"That was not a smart thing to do apprentice."

Slade shoved his back into the wall his feet dangling in the air; a growl escaped him his eyes narrowing. Robin wrapped his hands around Slade wrist, trying to loosen his tight grip. Slade was to strong and he couldn't move without harming is already bruised back, being pressed up against the wall didn't help it either.

"Do you know what I can do to them, I've installed hidden cameras in the Tower and the Manor, I can see their every move. If they try to come near you, I will not hesitate to kill them. Do you understand boy, you're mine and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it."

Slade threw Robin to the ground; the boy winced ad his back hit the floor. Slowly he stood back up, Slade went over to the computer again, and with the push of a button Robin's whole world tumbled on him. There was Bruce and Alfred, they were in the kitchen unaware of the camera watching their every move, Bruce took his cup of coffee and sat at the table casually flipping through the thin pages of the newspaper. He turned his eyes to the tower; the view was in the living room but it was empty.

He started to panic, _where were the titans_? Where they hurt, had Slade lied, where they safe?

Robin abruptly turned towards Slade, fuming, he pointed to the titan's living room.

"Where are my friends? Why haven't you freed them?"

Slade folded his arms across his chest, eyeing the boy curiously. This was going to be interesting.

"They're in their rooms; I didn't exactly want them to know where this place is so after your heartfelt goodbye, I injected a small amount of sleeping gas into their room."

Robin relaxed slightly, but not completely, he needed proof, he needed to see that they were okay with his own eyes.

"I want to see them."

_Perfect_, Slade thought, he's falling right where I want him to.

"I can't do that, you need to, I'll _take_ you to see them if you find your Titans communicator, I've hidden it in the training room, you're going to leave it at the tower, I don't need them tracking where you are. You have five minutes and if you fail I can assure you, I'll let the whole world know that the famous Robin is nothing but a poor circus freak orphan."

Slade started the timer that he'd brought up on the computer screen. Robin went straight into action, shooting out of the room down the hall to the training room.

* * *

He'd made a mess of the training room, towels, weapons and whatnot lay sprawled across the floor, as he franticly searched for the yellow communicator, he was running out of time, he needed to hurry up. He stopped, closing his eyes he tried to picture where Slade had been standing when he'd first walk in here.

He'd been standing in the centre of the room when the lights had been turned on, he eyed the area, there was nothing there to hide anything on. He calmly but quickly walked over to approximately where Slade had been standing and examined it. Nothing really caught his eye, he sighed his shoulders slumping.

He couldn't let Slade win, not with his identity on the line. If people knew he was Richard Grayson, they'd be able to figure out Batman and everyone else for that matter. He couldn't do that to Bruce, he'd trusted him and he wouldn't just give up without a fight. Maybe if he tried standing in the doorway he'd be able to see something he may have missed.

Walking towards the door he stopped when he heard a small noise.

_Creak…_

He turned his head down looking at the floorboards. He lifted his foot up and placed it back where he'd heard the noise.

_Creak_…

He smiled to himself, crouching down he noticed a loose plank. He lifted it, it was dark but the round yellow communicator stood out like to moon in the pitch black sky. He snatched it up, jumping up and running as fast as his feet could carry him back to Slade. He burst into the room, he head shot up to the timer on the screen.

…00:46, he grinned his identity was safe for now. His shoulders relaxing as he strode over to Slade, his head held up high. He held it out to him; the mercenary did nothing at first staring blankly at it but reached out his hand and took it from him placing it next to Robin's bat-communicator.

"Well done apprentice."

A surge of pride ran through him, but as quick as it can it was gone and he was reminded of the circumstances. He silently cursed himself for feeling anything at the hands of Slade even if it was just for a few seconds.

"Before we go I want you to get changed, Wintergreen has put civilian clothes on your bed, go get changed and meet me back here. I have thing I need to discuss before we go."

Robin sprinted off down the hall to his room a pair of jeans and a blue top sat there, he ripped of his orange and black uniform tossing it to the floor, pulling on clothes that were two sizes too big. He checked himself in the mirror, he looked like an idiot, the clothes hung off him, well the shirt did the jeans were okay, he really didn't care if waring these got him closer to seeing his friends safe so be it.

He went back to Slade who was sitting in the armchair staring at the two communicators. Robin approached him slowly and went Slade felt a presence in the room turned his head to the boy, he motioned for the Boy Wonder to sit down in the chair across from him, he did and waited for further instructions.

"We'll be leaving these two devices behind, can't have anyone knowing where we are can we."

Slade pointed to the two communicators lying on the table, he picked up the cloth that had been hiding the bat-communicator earlier.

"I can't allow you to know where we are either, so I'll be blindfolding you with this."

Robin nodded slightly, he figured that. Slade wouldn't let him know his location it kept him hidden, kept him from being taken back to the Tower by his friends, kept him from being safe.

"You won't be allowed to talk to them, you haven't earned it yet."

It didn't bother him, he'd said all he really needed to when they'd said goodbye, he just wanted them safe. He needed to see them.

"That's fine."

Slade eyed the boy, he didn't seem to tense at the moment although he did seem slightly hunched over, probably from the wounds on his back. He should have Wintergreen take a look at them, he wanted to start train Robin, get him ready for a few missions he'd planned out and he couldn't really do that if his apprentice wasn't one hundred precent.

Slade stood walking towards the door, maybe if he got to see his friends were okay like he'd promised he'd obey him better, not give him so much attitude. This could be a good test for the boy, see that if he listened the people he loved wouldn't get hurt. It would also test his boundaries, Slade needed to see what Robin was willing to do and needed to see that his order would be followed properly.

A smirk was hidden behind the full face mask; this was going to be interesting, lets hope something good comes out of it.

"Apprentice, let's go."

* * *

A/N I'm so sorry I know that last chapter I promised to update every three or four days but I've had a small break from the internet. You see the other day, my Hotmail account got hacked and I suddenly realised that the internet can be dangerous and that I am quiet venerable. I went on a small frenzy yesterday changing my passwords on all accounts I own (Facebook, Twitter, DeviantART etc.), yeah umm very scary and my mind isn't where I want it to be right know so I sincerely apologize if this chapter isn't very good.

But for people that haven't giving up on me, just know I haven't left you yet and I promise I'll try to update faster, I work better at night, no distraction so I'll try and post something by Tuesday.

Just sending out big thank you(s) to psychic soul, Hetalia America, Aguna, TheFluffyDoggy and NinjaGirl9797 thanks for all your support and encouragement, I feel I'm undeserving of it but just thank you really it means the world to me, I'd be nowhere without you. I honestly can't express enough how thankful I am.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, please feel free to leave a review, I will respond to it.


	6. Tension

**Master…**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters.

**Summary:** "I will break you Robin and I will get your _precious_ friends to watch and see as their fearless leader becomes nothing but a memory…."

**Chapter Six- Tension**

* * *

It had been a good two hours, Robin's body was stiff and sore from sitting down for so long but now staring out a the T-shaped tower Robin couldn't care less. The ride here had been quiet boring, and for the first hour or so Robin had been wearing a blindfold, he'd tried to concentrate on the directions Slade was taking but as soon as he'd heard people it was almost impossible.

Once they'd reached the outskirts of Jump City Slade had allowed Robin to remove the blindfold he wore. As they drove down the streets of Jump Robin observed the people around, it was odd he'd never really taken this much notice about the civilian's living here, the different ways they interacted with each other, the way they walked their posture, I said a lot about them.

Robin was envious of them, they got to do whatever they wanted with their day, got to spend it with friends and family, they go to be free. Him, no he'd have Slade boss him around, get told what where to go and what to do and if he didn't he'd get punished for it. It had been isolating, sitting there watching as the people roamed about and knowing he'd never get the chance to enjoy the outside world again.

The best part of the ride was when Titans Tower came into view, the Boy Wonder couldn't keep the smile from appearing on his face, out of the corner of his eye he notice Slade was watching him and he silently sunk back into his shell.

The Tower was so close now; all they need to do was cross the water and he'd have the chance to be home again, he tugged on the collar of the blue top Slade had forced him to ware it had been awhile since he'd worn something apart from his uniform, it was uncomfortable and he felt he stuck out like a sore thumb. Glancing around he noticed Slade was nowhere to be seen, ha panicked for a second, _was this a test_? Was Slade trying to see what he would do now that he was so close to home?

He'd had a sudden urge run and hide, to get back to his friends and try and pretend that everything was going to be okay, try and get thing back to normal. Robin reached into the pocket of his jeans, he gripped the communicator tightly in his hand, pulling it out he stared at it. At first he hoped someone might contact him but he knew that was stupid, it was false hope and for a slit second he wanted to get as far away from it as possible. His grip tightened on it his knuckles turning white his shoulders shaking from the pressure; he jumped when he a hand was placed on his shoulder the communicator fell from his grasp rolling down the hill stopping at the water's edge.

Robin turned, his arms flying up in front of him to protect him from the person behind him, he narrowed his eyes it was just Slade, he let his arms fall to his sides his shoulder sagging a sigh escaping him, he walked the short distance to the water a picked up the communicator and placed it back in his pocket. He stared at the calm, blue water, it was relaxing and for a moment he let his mind wonder off.

"Come apprentice, we need to get going if you want to see your friends."

Robin snapped out of his daze like state blinking a couple of times to clear his head.

"Okay, yes. Let's go."

* * *

Bruce was frustrated and tired, he was having trouble sleeping and he'd hadn't been eating much either even though Alfred had insisted he did. Barbara had been the one to make the call to Clark and after the issue had been reviewed he'd been concerned for Richards's safety to. Clark had immediately granted Bruce access to their satellite to try and get a lock on Dick's location.

After the Dark Knight had attached the communicator to the computer a bar had come up indicating that it was searching, he sighed and leaned back on his chair some of the tension he was harbouring left him a small amount of weight was gone from his shoulders. He glanced over his shoulder to find that Barbara had fallen asleep on the lounge, Superman walked in walking over to Bruce with a cup of coffee and handed it to him, Bruce gave a thankful nod back to the man of steel and took a sip.

A beep came from the computer drawing the two Superhero's attention to the screen a map of Jump City popped up a flashing red dot on Titans Tower appeared before them. Both men were baffled with the outcome, why had their Tower shown up on the screen. Batman had been there and no one was to be found, he tried again but the Tower came up again.

It was frustrating to have come up with the same answer as before. Clark placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you try called the Tower, see if he's back there?"

With the click of a button the call was sent.

Slade was waiting in the common room of the Tower he'd allowed Robin to go and check on his friends he told them that they'd still be asleep but he'd insisted on seeing them. The main screen turned on and the mercenary off guard when he noticed a call coming through. Robin came into the room then, perfect timing Slade though let see what he has to say about this.

"Dick, I want you to answer it but you're not allowed to speak unless spoken to do you understand?"

Robin was surprised to hear his real name and nodded numbly back at him and his hand tentatively reached out to answer the incoming call.

"Oh and just to be sure…"

A gun was placed against the Boy Wonder's head; he flinched at the contact and released a shaky breath. Batman and Superman appeared on the screen and froze the site before them; a low growl came from the Dark Knight so deep and fierce even Superman had to step back.

"Let him go Deathstroke."

A smirk hidden by his masked appeared on his face. He was going to have fun with this little encounter. He pressed the gun harder against Robin's temple who in turn gritted his together intent on keeping his mouth shut. Batman's eyes widened his eyes turning dark and gave the mercenary a dirty glare that would send even the Joker into hiding.

"What do you want with him?"

"The same thing I wanted last time."

Robin's eyes were locked on Batman's figure, numerous emotions were surging through him and for the first time since he'd left Gotham he wanted nothing more than to have Batman come and save him. It was an odd feeling; he and Bruce hadn't left on the best of terms but he still had that yearning to be saved by his mentor. Being at the Tower quelled his feelings somewhat, it was familiar territory and at least made him feel safer, even with the gun pressed to his temple.

Slade seemed to be enjoying himself, Bruce was furious, now would be the perfect opportunity to inform him of their little bargain.

"I wouldn't bother searching for Robin anymore, I'm sure you have better things to do with your time."

Batman didn't even seem to flinch.

"Not likely."

_Interesting… _

"I mean if I were _Bruce Wayne… _I'd have plenty of things to do to pass time."

Bruce and Clark froze, the use of Batman's real name catching them both completely off guard.

Bruce's eyes went straight to Robin's, he face a mirror image of his own. This was serious matter, more concerning know that identities were involved, he had to be smart, play smart, try to save Robin from Deathstroke and keep name hidden behind masks.

"It gets even better Bruce. You see, Richard and I have come to an… _agreement_**. **He agreed to be my apprentice for 30 days in exchange for the Titans safety."

Both heroes sat in silence at the news, Clark had a rather confused look on his face, the whole situation really wasn't so bad, considering what Deathstroke was capable of. It threw him off track with the whole ordeal.

"Apprentice, do tell them the best part."

Two sets of eyes bore into him; he slumped over intent on becoming smaller. He did like where this was heading.

"At the end of the 30 days…"

He sucked in a breath, his gaze locked on his mentor begging for help.

"He gets to kill me."

Dead silence. Bruce held his breath; his thoughts completely gone from his head as he blankly stared at Robin who was avoiding his gaze staring at the floor.

"Robin you didn't… did you?"

Batman was speechless he didn't know what to say, how could you possible respond to that. Finding out your ex-sidekick had been kidnaped, then learning that he made a deal that in 30 days he'd be dead.

Richards face told him everything, the secret message that said 'what was I supposed to do' written all over it. Batman understood that fact that he had to save his friends, but did he really have to lose his life over it.

The tension was building; there were so many unanswered questions and not enough time to work them out. Batman knew this little chat was coming to a close, he had to give Robin something that he knew meant everything to the teen hero.

_Hope _

"I will find you."

Robin shook his head despite the gun being held against it, he knew it was pointless he was dead in 30 days whether he liked it or not and the sooner he accepted it the better it would be. He needed the Titans safe, he needed to keep Bruce and Alfred safe and it that cost him his life then so be it.

A surge of guilt overcame him; he needed to apologise to Bruce for the way he left the way he'd acted. It was stupid and this was probably the last time he was ever going to see him again. Slade would never allow him to contact Bruce, Wintergreen might be able to convince Slade enough to let him contact the Titans if he listened but not his mentor.

And so with one final ounce of hope he let the words flow from him he'd been dying to say since he left Gotham.

"I'm so sorry."

With the push of a button, Slade ended the call.

It was done.

Over.

Finished.

All the things he wanted to say, gone with the screen.

The weapon was gone from his temple and back into Slade pocket, like it had never been seen in the first place. Slade turned to face his apprentice his one grey eye glaring down at him.

"We need to go, leave both communicators on the bench. The Titans will be up shortly, I can't have them interfere with your first mission."

Robin set them down on the counter and followed Slade down the dark halls of the Tower; he really wasn't in the mood to do anything at the moment, not after that encounter. His mind wasn't in the right place and his body was still sore, he was tired and wanted to be alone. He was now slightly agitated, he didn't want to cross that line again the one between good and evil. His last apprenticeship had almost cost the lives of his friends, he needed to stay strong, be focused and most of all he needed to hope.

He needed to believe that Batman would rescue him, believe that his friends would barge in in the nick of time like they had last time; he needed to be the strong fearless leader the city knew he was. It was time for him to toss his thoughts and fears aside, lock them away to look forward to something better.

Because right know the hope that he was going to be freed was all that he had to keep him going, and right know, it was all that truly mattered.

* * *

A/N Just in case you're wondering, yes I'm still here, schools back and have granted me with a great deal of homework. Yay me . Anyway thanks for sticking around with me, I bet you now that I'm back at school I'll probably update more often, because with homework comes procrastination and with procrastination comes creative writing. I have about four essays coming up so try not the expect something to soon, I will hurry up if I get reviews but please I'm sorry if I've crush any hopes you may have had. Oh and I apologise if this chapter sucks, it was sort of rushed I wanted to post something since I hadn't it a while so I came up with this.

I'm forever grateful for psychic soul, Hetalia America, Aguna, TheFluffyDoggy and NinjaGirl9797 your support and encouragement is so inspiring, I feel I'm undeserving of it but just thank you really it means the world to me, I'd be nowhere without you. I honestly can't express enough how thankful I am. It's truly the best feeling in the world when you know something you've done has made other happy. I honestly don't deserve it at all, really I don't.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, please feel free to leave a review, I will respond to it. Even if you tell me I'm such a bad person for taking so long to update I'll still read it and cherish it.


	7. Dirty Work

Master…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Summary: "I will break you Robin and I will get your _precious_ friends to watch and see as their fearless leader becomes nothing but a memory…."

Chapter Seven- Dirty Work

* * *

It all seemed so simple. It was only supposed to be a small trip to the tower to check on his friends, but deep down he knew it was never that simple. Robin was stupid if he thought that the trip was just for him. This was Slade we were talking about; he never did anything unless he got something out of it.

Now, all the pieces fit together, everything was crystal clear to him, it all made sense. It was never about his friends, never about Batman, not identities, not even Robin. It was all for Slade.

The plan of action was easy for the Boy Wonder to follow, he was the puppet, Slade was pulling the strings. He'd stolen before; Robin knew he'd have to do it again. After leaving the tower and making it back to the car Robin had simply _assumed _they were going back to wherever it was where Slade was hiding him, but like many other things, he'd been wrong. Slade had informed him about a very deadly plant he'd wanted to take, old habits die hard, he'd immediately refused and received a cracked rib in return.

As Robin made his way through the thick trees and branches of the forest in search for a small greenhouse that's hidden the deadly plant from the rest of the world, a small voice inside of him told him that this was his chance run and never look back. Actually now that he thought about it, this was the perfect opportunity for an escape. Slade was waiting back in the car to make a quick getaway when he returned, or at least that's what he'd been told.

He surveyed the area and looked up at the sky; the sun was starting to set. He sighed, gazing up at the colours merging in the sky. He loved the sunset; he'd always watch it slowly be engulfed by the horizon with Starfire on the roof of their home. It was the one time of day where the colors and intensity of the light were just enough to calm you. It would be as if a powerful symphony was quieting down, becoming more emotional and beautiful as it dies down. Even its rays seem friendly, reminding him of an old friend, waving good bye to you, you know they are leaving but you are filled with the confidence that you will see them again. It was a good feeling for him normally, but right now it didn't sit right with him.

Leaves and twigs crunched under his feet, the sound echoing in the silence around him. His ears perked up at the sound on rustling, he froze in his tracks eyes scanning for the source of the noise. A pine martin scrambled out of the bush darting over to the oak tree he was standing next to hiding safely away from site within the confines of the branches. A small smile graced his face, the small animal brought memories of his green friend to mind, a sad sigh escaped him, he was better than this- he needed to stay strong for them.

Roughly fifteen minutes later he came across the small green house he'd been searching for; he ducked behind a tree he noted that he wasn't the only one out here. Guarding the door was a tall man with what looked like a baton securely hanging from his black leather belt. His eyes showed no sign of fear or remorse. He'd be easy to take out, just simply knock him out cold.

Stepping out of the shadows he revealed himself to the man, the guard visibly tensed at the site of the boy, hand going straight for the baton. The man charged at Robin, the baton raised up high as if to strike, his masked eyes watched at the bat came down towards his face, he simply side stepped the baton slicing through the air, missing its target - him.

The older man seemed surprised that'd he'd missed; it was evident on his face. His face quickly turning cold, glaring back at Robin trying to act intimidating, the Boy Wonder smirked back at him which seemed to infuriate the security guard even more, again he rushed at Robin swinging his baton aimlessly around in the air hoping to contact with skin.

Again Robin ducked away from the swing, feeling the air rush past his face and in one fluid motion used his leg to strike his opponent square in the chest, knocking this wind from his lungs forcing his back to slam into a tree. The guard doubled over in pain grabbing at his chest sliding down the tree to the ground, Robin paused and moved closer to the man to see if he was alright.

Big mistake.

Crack!

Pain erupted within his chest as the baton came in contact with his ribs, the impact forcing him to his knees and he desperately tried to force air into his lungs. The bat made contact with the side of his head next, his visions became blurry and he fought to stay conscious. The world spun around him, it hurt to breath but he managed to force his hand up to protect his head. He inhaled a deep breath his vision slowly turning back to normal again, he was able to catch the next swing the guard made with his bat and yanked it from his grasp, tossing it aside.

A punch to the stomach and a swift kick to the head the guard lost his balance tripping over the root of a large tree, the back of his head connecting with a low branch knocking him out cold.

Robin let out an uneasy breath; all he had to do now was take the plant back to Slade.

The Boy Wonder felt an overwhelming amount of guilt surge through his veins, he'd swore an oath long ago to protect all the innocent lives, to stop criminals, to be a hero that people could look up to. He was betraying it in every sense of the word, ever since being trapped in Slade's grasp he's thoughts had been clouded. The thin line between good and evil? Vanished without a trace with no way the find it.

That scared him.

A shiver ran up his spin making the small hairs on his skin stand on end an image of his friends popped into mind but he pushed it aside. He was doing all of this for them, just like last time except this time his friends weren't filled with microscopic probes that would slowly kill them every time Slade pushed to button. No, it was nothing like the last time, Slade had let his guard down and he was save by his friends, he'd made a mistake and Robin knew he would make it again.

* * *

Bruce felt numb; the call between Deathstorke and him had completely erased all the thoughts that had previously been swarming his head. He's body was moving but he didn't know what he was doing, his feet were taking him somewhere so he just let them. Alfred was trailing behind him worried; he didn't remember coming back to the Manor how'd he get here? Maybe Clark took him back, he'd have to ask later.

Slowly he was able to realize where he'd been walking to, he dark eyes focusing on the name written on the door.

'DICK'

He reached out a hand and pushed open the wooden door and stepped into the dark room. It had not been touched since… the room was dark, the curtains were pulled over the window rejecting the light that the sun offered. A sad sigh passed his lips, he strode over to the bed, and he let his hand run along the fabric. Somehow it brought some comfort, and a small smile graced his face.

Alfred put a hand on his shoulder trying to gain the attention of the billionaire.

"Miss Barbara has been constantly calling; she's very worried about Master Dick."

"She's not the only one."

Alfred let his hand drop to his side a look of genuine concern plastered across his features.

"Is there any new on the whereabouts of the young master?"

Bruce sat on the bed, it making a creaking sound as his large frame touch the surface. He put his head in his hands shaking his head in disbelief.

"Clark and I were able to contact their tower; I wanted to talk to the Titans bout the situation… Richard answered… and Deathstoke had a gun to his head. Alfred he needs us, and we only have thirty days before…" he let out a shaky breath.

"Alfred…I-If anything where to… I would never forgive myself."

The British butler nodded in understanding, he knew that Bruce had grown to love Richard as a son. He'd been shattered when Richard had stormed off, he'd assumed he just needed some time to think, clear his head and when he didn't come back…

"He's strong, I'm sure he'll pull through."

Bruce nodded and stood up fixing the bed sheet so no wrinkles where found on the surface.

"I'll go and call Barbara, tell her what I've found. Maybe she can help; I'll also need to contact the Titans and Clark. We have to find him Alfred, before it's too late."

With that Bruce walked from the room leaving Alfred alone in Dick's room. Alfred let his hand trail along the bed as he walked across the room to the large curtains; he pulled them open, warm sunrays surging into the room brightening it up. They both needed some light in the situation they were in.

He left the room, closing the door behind him. He headed down the hall intent on helping the Dark Knight find his lost bird. Also to stop a distressed Barbara Gordon from breaking the call button on her phone, she deserved to know what was going on and from the news he'd heard she was going to need some comfort.

He let out tired sigh; it was going to be another long night ahead.

* * *

A/N I'm forever grateful for all the review and favourites my little story has received, hope you like this chapter; sorry it took so long for me to post. I'm trying, I really am, thanks for sticking around it means to world to me. It's truly the best feeling in the world when you know something you've done has made others happy especially when you don't think it's any good. I honestly don't deserve it at all, really I don't.

Please feel free to leave a review, I will respond to it. Even if it's to tell me how bad this chapter was or why I took so long to post another chapter. I love you all, never forget that.


End file.
